TOXIC
by ElaQueen
Summary: This is an intoxicating story, full of seduction. He will escape from his life to fall into the hands of a mysterious woman.


**TOXIC**

They say that the face is the mirror of the soul. However, there are times when the most beautiful creatures turn out to be the most perverse. For some strange reason, she was as beautiful and wonderful as toxic.

Robin woke up that morning determined to try to make his marriage to Zelena work. It had been a difficult couple of months for both of them. Only two years had passed since their marriage, but these had become hell. He knew he had rushed to marry Zelena. It was time to decide to continue or abandon the ship.

He was a man of his word, of honor. He was going to try to solve the situation or die trying. Actually, he was attracted to Zelena from the moment he saw her. Of course, she was a beautiful woman, redhead, with beautiful blue eyes, and an incredible body. Nevertheless, sometimes her soul seemed to be green of envy, as if her soul was rotten.

That morning, Robin left disappointed before another absurd fight with the redhead. She was not a suitable stepmother for her son Roland and that was another reason why he hesitated to continue with her.

After a hard day's work in the stock market, he left tired and not wanting to get home. That was his regular mood. That day, however, was still his desire. His colleagues invited him to that new bar, which he had not wanted to attend, among other things, so as not to fight Zelena. That day, he didn't care, so he agreed to go with them.

"Come on, Locksley! This place will like you. In addition, there are divine women there". The man said, before getting in his car.

He nodded and smiled courtesy. That was Robin. He always tried to be good with everyone.

When they arrived at the bar, all their companions sat at one end of the place, which more than a bar, was an elegant table dance. When everyone had their drinks, they waited for the show to begin. Apparently, his colleagues were regulars to that place. He stayed at the table and the others went to see the exotic dancer. She was a spectacular blonde-haired woman, no doubt. However, he was not in the mood for that blonde one. He continued taking alone.

The music was not strident, on the contrary. The place seemed designed to intoxicate the attendees and the senses. He was still alone. People grouped around the show. At that moment, he saw her and she saw him. Therefore, they spent a couple of minutes looking at each other.

For a moment, he doubted she was looking at him. Then he was sure that she kept his eyes on him. He was intrigued and ashamed. He looked away for his drink and he took a little more whiskey. When he looked again at that woman, she was gone. She seemed to have vanished.

"What the hell? ..." He didn't know if she had been the product of his imagination.

He didn't know if she had been the product of his imagination. She was a beautiful brunette, with a penetrating look and a seductive air. In the little light of the place, he had not been able to detail much about her, because she was at the other end. She seemed to be dressed in black and wearing a neckline. He kept looking at that empty table, immersed in his thoughts, when a woman's voice took him out of his dreams

"Excuse me ... But I think the best thing is that I sit with you. I mean, that way we don't need to have a conversation with our gazes through distance". The woman said, while she watched him intensely.

He watched her incredulously. It was that strange woman. She seemed to distinguish herself from the rest of the women of the place. She was a spectacular woman. She wore a tight black leather dress to her beautiful body and the neckline in the front was provocative.

Her voice had hypnotized him. It was a divine voice. Wow, that woman was incredibly beautiful! He thought.

"Well... I didn't know you were dumb. If I bother you, you can tell me". She didn't seem bothered by his complete lack of charm. On the contrary, she seemed to enjoy the effect it had on him.

"No No... excuse me, madame". He left his drink on the table and he got up like the gentleman he was. "I was thinking about ... at work when you arrived". He didn't know why, but he immediately extended his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Robin, a pleasure to meet you"

"Regina. Pleased to meet you too". She corresponded to the gesture placing her hand in his, in a sensual way and looking at her seductively. "Can I sit down?"

"Of course, you can". He was nervous, but a strange force impelled him to meet the beautiful woman. He kissed her hand and then made a welcoming gesture.

That woman moved with security and charm. He noticed that she was an experienced woman. She must be older, but younger than his wife. It was seen that she was a woman with class and education. It did nt seem that she fit into the prototype of a woman who works in that place.

"And what brings a beautiful woman like you here?" He had no idea why he was flirting with her. Something drove him to do it

"Can only men have fun when they leave work?" She was not offended, but she pretended to be. She enjoyed making men nervous, especially those who looked good like this one. She had sat very close to him, taking her drink of whiskey.

"No, of course not." He was behaving like an idiot. "What I meant is that it doesn't seem like a place for a woman like you." He had made a mistake again. He knew it since he heard the last word he pronounced

"Like me? How is a woman like me Robin?" This was going to be very fun. The man looked absolutely disturbed by her charms and that fascinated her

"I'm sorry again, Regina. What I meant was ... You don't work here, do you? He took his glass of whiskey and took another drink. This didn't look good at all. He had lost his power over women

"Oh, that! No, no ... I do not work here. I'm friend with the owner of the place... Women now, we make everything Robin". He let him feel that he was making fun of him, so he wouldn't believe that she was taking him seriously

"I'm not an antiquated moralist. I must say it". When he realized that she was not offended, he relaxed. Then he heard her laugh.

Her laughter seemed to overshadow everything else. Her lips were a provocative delicacy and her eyes were a sight worthy of Gods. She was incredibly beautiful and she had approached him to meet him. He couldn't believe his luck. For nothing, he was aware that he was in that place with his colleagues, or he cared that he was married. He could only see her, talk to her and want to kiss her.

"Are you drinking whiskey? Ummm ... A rude woman!" He smiled thinking about what she could answer. "Will you allow me to give you another drink?"

"Yes, I'm a rough woman". She finished her drink and she pointed to her glass. "Of course, you can invite me a drink". He smiled mischievously and she approached him more. "You can invite me whatever you want". Now she was looking at him with desire. She looked at his eyes and she alternated looking at his lips. Of course, that was a very specific invitation.

Now he was really nervous, but he was also very tempted. What was he going to do? Reject her? He didn't want to. He felt an immense desire to kiss her. However, his nature got in the way

"I need to tell you something Regina". He couldn't get away. He also looked into her eyes, those deep chocolate eyes. "I'm a married man".

"Robin..." She looked at him intensely, approaching him completely. She smiled at him briefly. It could be seen that her breathing was accelerated. "I also need to tell you something..."

"What will that be what you must tell me?" He took her by the hip with both hands

"I don't care if you're married and..." She finished closing the distance that separated them, practically joining her mouth to his. "But I must warn you that I'm intoxicating. Once you try me, you will not be able to leave me"

"That doesn't matter to me either. I want to get intoxicated". He hugged her to kiss her intensely.

 **Maybe this story can continue…**


End file.
